


Zwanzig 9. Januare (plus heute)

by jachet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jachet/pseuds/jachet
Summary: The last twenty years of Severus' life, seen on his birthday.





	Zwanzig 9. Januare (plus heute)

Zwanzig 9. Januare (plus heute)

 

Vor zwanzig Jahren feierte er seinen Geburtstag nicht. Er war überzeugt davon, dass es sein letzter sein würde.

Vor neunzehn Jahren wütete an seinem Geburtstag immer noch Naginins Gift in ihm. Kein Arzt glaubte, dass er einen weiteren erleben würde.

Vor achtzehn Jahren holte er an seinem Geburtstag die letzten ihm wertvollen Gegestände aus Spinners End. Er hatte einen Makler beauftragt, das Haus zu verkaufen. Für ihn überwogen die schlechten Erinnerungen - und er brauchte das Geld.

Vor siebzehn Jahren arbeitete er in der Woche seines Geburtstages Doppelschichten in St. Mungos. Die alljährliche Grippewelle traf diesmal die Zaubererwelt besonders hart. Außerdem erhielt er doppelten Lohn. Je mehr er verdiente, um so eher konnte er die Strafe zahlen, die Teil seiner Bewährung war.

Vor sechzehn Jahren gab er sich den Traditionen von St. Mungo geschlagen und spendierte anlässlich seines Geburtstags seinen Kollegen Kuchen. Von den Flapjacks nach dem Rezept seiner Mutter blieben nur Krümel übrig. Die er für sich selbst gemacht hatte, waren mit dunkler Schokolade verziert.

Vor fünfzehn Jahren erschien genau an seinem Geburtstag sein Bericht über seine Forschungen am Wolfsbanntrank in „Potion Society Reviews“

Vor vierzehn Jahren besuchte ihn an seinem Geburtstag Minerva. Sie hatte eine Flasche Firewhisky und ein Angebot, ab September wieder als Potionsmaster in Hogwarts zu arbeiten, dabei. Den Whisky nahm er dankend an, das Angebot lehnte er ebenso dankend ab. Zum Trost teilte er mit ihr den Firewhisky und gab ihr zu Abschied einen Katertrank mit.

Vor dreizehn Jahren verbrachte er den Geburtstag mit Reisekatalogen im Bett. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es für ihn an der Zeit war, die Welt zu sehen.

Vor zwölf Jahren lag er an seinem Geburtstag auf der Veranda eines Bungalows auf einer Seychelleninsel. Er hatte - wie zu erwarten - festgestellt, dass die südliche Sonne seiner Haut nicht besonders bekam. Doch das Rauschen des Meeres und den diskreten Service würde er vermissen, wenn er in zwei Wochen weiterreiste.

Vor elf Jahren testete er an seinem Geburtstag die Belastbarkeit seines Rückens und seiner Knie, indem er in wirklich jedem Zimmer in Magdas Wohnung Sex mit ihr hatte. Er dankte Merlin für Stillezauber und er dankte Magda (natürlich ohne es ihr zu sagen), dass sie nicht locker gelassen bis er sich mit ihr nach dem Kurs an der Universität Krakau getroffen hatte. Er lernte viel von ihr, nicht zuletzt über Tränke.

Vor zehn Jahren brachte ihm zum Geburtstag eine Eule ein Ultraschallbild. Er kehrte so schnell er konnte nach Krakau zurück. Sie wussten beide, dass er und Magda als Paar nicht funktionierten, aber er würde die Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um ein guter Vater zu sein. Vorerst hielt er Magda das Haar aus dem Gesicht, wenn sie sich übergab.

Vor neun Jahren saß er am Abend seines Geburtstages in einem Pub und betrank sich. Er hatte eine Karte mit einem Foto seiner Tochter bekommen. Er hatte das Kind, Victoria, noch nie gesehen. Magda war verlobt und der Mann wollte nicht, dass seine Familie zerstört würde

Vor acht Jahren traf er sich an seinem Geburtstag mit seiner Anwältin. In zwei Tagen war die Gerichtsverhandlung, bei der entschieden würde, ob er am Leben seiner Tochter teilhaben durfte. Clevere Frau, die Granger-Weasley war, hatte sie Potter dazu gebracht, als sein Leumundszeuge aufzutreten. Und auch wenn es eine internationale Verhandlung sein würde, so hatte Harry Potters Wort Gewicht in der europäischen Zauberergesellschaft.

Vor sieben Jahren hielt er an seinem Geburtstag einen Vortrag über den Wolfsbanntrank. Seine Firma hatte im vergangenen Jahr große Fortschritte bei den Trank erzielt, so dass er als sicher sogar für Kinder galt und Werwölfe ihr Leben endlich wieder selbst gestalten konnten. Gegen die Vorurteile der Zauberer half leider kein Trank.

Vor sechs Jahren zeigte er Victoria an seinem Geburtstag Diagon Alley. Er sah sie regelmäßig. Dass sie zwischenzeitlich einen Bruder hatte und das nächste Geschwisterkind unterwegs war, erleichterte ihrer Mutter, dass Victoria bei ihm war.  
Kein Vater konnte sein Kind von Florean Fortescues Eisdiele fernhalten, und so endeten sie hier. Sie trafen Potter und seine Kinder. Die Mädchen verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Die Väter unterhielten sich und er musste zugeben, dass es ein amüsantes Gespräch war. Er sagte sogar zu, sich wieder mit Potter zu treffen.

Der zweite Mittwoch im Monat war der Tag, an dem er sich mit Harry traf und so saßen sie vor fünf Jahren an seinem Geburtstag beim Inder. Über die Vergangenheit hatten sie sich im letzten Jahr ausgesprochen.

Vor vier Jahren war er an seinem Geburtstag auf Vortragsreise durch Amerika. Obwohl die Vorträge ein Erfolg waren, war er nicht glücklich. In den letzten Jahren war Anfang Januar seine Tochter bei ihm gewesen und er hatte diese zwei Wochen mit ihr immer genossen. Nächstes Jahr würde sie zur Schule gehen, und ihre gemeinsame Zeit wäre limitierter als jetzt schon. Er hoffte, dass Victorias Mutter ihnen im April zwei Wochen zusammen erlauben würde. Die Vereinbarung, die sie getroffen hatten, verpflichtete sie nicht dazu.

Vor drei Jahren hatte er sich entschlossen, seinen Geburtstag in größerer Runde zu feiern. Die Potters waren unter den Eingeladenen, doch Harry war allein gekommen. Er sah müde aus, trank zuviel und ging als letzter. Zum Abschied küsste Harry ihn. 

Vor zwei Jahren war ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag eine Sonderausgabe des „Prophet“ mit einem schmutzigen Bericht über Harrys Trennung erschienen. Er war froh darüber, dass sein Name nirgends erwähnt wurde - und schämte sich dafür. Denn immerhin war Harry doch ein Freund, ein sehr guter Freund.

Vor einem Jahr feierten sie an seinem Geburtstag Harrys Scheidung. Es war eine Schlammschlacht gewesen, an der die Gazetten gut verdient hatten, doch jetzt war es vorüber. Ron war nicht dabei, da es immerhin um die Scheidung seiner Schwester ging. Sein Bruder George war nicht so sensibel und feierte mit Harry. Hermione hatte für beide Seiten die anwaltliche Vertretung abgelehnt, sie hätte nur verlieren können. Aber sie schaute kurz bei Harry vorbei.

Heute hatte Harry ihm das Frühstück ans Bett gebracht. Sie würden heute Häuser besichtigen, die als gemeinsames Heim in Frage kamen. Zwar hatten beide eine Wohnung, doch waren die zu klein, wenn alle Kinder bei ihnen waren. Zum Glück mussten sie erst Mittag los, denn das Frühstück war schnell vergessen. Harry kochte später frischen Kaffee, sie mochten beide nicht, wenn er aufgewärmt war.


End file.
